1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof weather strip for a motor vehicle provided with a roof panel that is attached to cover a roof opening of a vehicle body, and includes a plurality of panels, at least one panel defining a sliding panel, which effects a seal between the sliding panel and its adjacent panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 1, a roof panel 10 adapted to open and close a roof opening 12 in a roof 14 of a motor vehicle is not divided, but normally composed of a single panel. As shown in FIG. 2, in order to effect a seal between the roof panel 10 and the roof opening 12, a sliding roof weather strip 16 is attached to a periphery of the roof panel 10. The sliding roof weather strip 16 includes a base portion 18 for attachment to the roof panel 10, and a tubular seal portion 20.
The tubular seal portion 20 is integrally formed with an exterior side wall of the base portion 18, and contacts the roof 14 around the roof opening 12. The base portion 18 has a holding part 22 adapted to hold an edge of the roof panel 10. With this arrangement, the roof opening 12 and the tubular seal portion 20 are sealed (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-335255, ex.).
In this case, since the roof weather strip 16 is attached to the periphery of the roof panel 10, the appearance of an upper surface of the base portion 18 is required to be improved, and a transparent area of the roof panel 10 may become narrow. FIG. 2 is a partially cut away cross-section, taken along line B-B of FIG. 1.
Furthermore, in order to brighten a vehicle compartment, make a good airflow, improve a relaxed feeling and obtain a good view from the vehicle compartment, it has been demanded to enlarge the roof opening 12.
In this case, where the roof panel 10 is composed of a single panel, the dimensions and weight thereof increase, and when the single roof panel 10 slides upon opening of the roof opening 12, the sliding distance thereof becomes long. In addition, a driving mechanism for the roof panel 10 is less preferably enlarged, and the roof panel 10 may project rearwardly of the roof 14.
Under the above circumstances, as shown in FIG. 3, it has been tried to compose the roof panel 10 of a plurality of panels that are arranged in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle body. However, in this case, sealing is needed between adjacent panels.
Where the roof panel 10 is composed of three panels, a front-side panel 24 and a rear-side panel 26 are fixed, whereas a central panel 28 is made slidable (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publications Nos. 2004-243901 and 2006-168588, ex.).
In this case, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, a seal between the sliding panel 28 and the front-side panel 24 is effected by a front roof weather strip 30, whereas a seal along a side edge of the sliding panel 28 is effected by a side roof weather strips 32. And a seal between the sliding panel 28 and the rear-side panel 26 is effected by a rear roof weather strip 34. The front roof weather strip 30, the side roof weather strips 32 and the rear roof weather strip 34 define a sliding roof weather strip 36.
In one conventional example shown in FIG. 5, a rear roof weather strip 38 includes a first seal portion 40 contacting and sealing a lower surface of the sliding panel 28, a second seal portion 42 sealing a gap between the sliding panel 28 and the rear-side panel 26, and a base portion 44 holding the first seal portion 40 and the second seal portion 42. The base portion 44 is bonded to a panel rim 46 secured to an edge of the rear-side panel 26 with a double-sided adhesive tape 48 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-243964, ex.).
In another conventional example shown in FIG. 6, a front roof weather strip 50 includes a first seal portion 52 for sealing the sliding panel 28 and the front-side panel 24, a second seal portion 54 for contacting and sealing a lower surface of the sliding panel 28, and a base portion 56 for holding the first seal portion 52 and the second seal portion 54. The base portion 56 is bonded to a base panel 58 to which the front-side panel 24 is attached with double-sided adhesive tapes 60 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-260394, ex.).
In these roof weather strips shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, however, the base portions 44 and 56 are bonded to the base panel and the roof panel using the double-sided adhesive tapes 48 and 60 so that the number of parts increases, thereby increasing the working hours for mounting these parts on the vehicle body, and consequently increasing manufacturing costs, too.